Desperate Housewives
by LylSev
Summary: Dead Nurse Lisa Dennis is going to tell you a story about the famous SGH doctors. Summary is bad, please read and review. thanks
1. First of all

Hey hey

this is my new experiment called Desperate Housewives :D. GA characters in DH style. :)

I hope you will like it. Yop it was hard to choose who is like who but I just hope I did it right. if not? sorry guys I still hope you will like it

thanks for reading

please leave me a review

feedback is important

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_My name is Lisa Dennis, I used to be a main nurse in Seattle Grace and a good friend of Nurse Debbie and Joe so I know everything about these crazy doctors. _

_Here they are. _

**Alex and Izzie Karev **_and their 4 kids, 8 years old son Jeffrey Alexander Karev, 5 years old energetic twins Joseph and Johnny and 2 years old princess Jane. _

_Izzie and Alex met when they were interns, he was a badass, she was cute. She fell in love with her patient who died he was there to comfort her, she chose her best friend over him, he was with his crazy ex patient, then when his relationship broke up she was there for him. She did have a cancer and he was with her. One year after she survived, their son Jeffrey was born. Then Joe and Johnny and in the end a girl - Jane. Alex have never dreamt that he will be a father one day but now he was the best one or he tried to be. _

**Meredith and Derek Shepherd,**_ the McCouple. They got married 8 years ago but the kids weren't there. Their friends were surprised. He chose his wife, she waited, then he chose her and they were together. They should have their fairy tale happy ending but their marriage is in rocks. _

**Addison Montgomery**_ is the single mother. She used to be an elegant chic and she still is but in the different ways, when she is at home she wears jeans instead of skirts and tennis shoes instead of heels. Everything because of her daughter Melissa who is now 10 years old. The split image of her mother. I saw her sometimes at the hospital. She is a lot like her mother, Polite and nice but she can be perky. Addison and Melissa live close to Derek Shepherd, Melissa's father but it seems like they live far away. Addison and her daughter have this friend-mother-daughter ship, they go to the McDonald's, watching movies, having their girly nights , talking about everything. Derek loves his daughter but he is too lost in his own life. He would love to take her fishing but there is just no time for it. It's everything about his work or Meredith._

**Noah Barnes**_ is a new neighbor, a new doctor in the Seattle Grace. I don't know him very well but he seems nice, he moved after my death. Big shame, he is hot. And who is this? His son? Cute boy, about 11 or 12 years old. He caught my eye, I have to look at them closer. _

**Mark Sloan and Lexi Grey**_, she was intern, he was attending. Doesn't it sound familiar? oh yes, have you read the surname? GREY! Greys girls have something for older doctors. Like Addison said if we call Meredith 12 years old who is Lexi? preschool? Mark and Lexi are married for 7 years, they have a boy Colin and a girl Sophie. He became a home-love-man and she is a great cook, perfect mother and their house is just as perfect as they are. _

**Owen and Cristina Hunt**_ , hard to believe that these two are together but even if Cristina looks like a cold hearted woman she has feelings and these feelings are for her husband. They are together, they support each other. But there is a thing which they both want. a child. Cristina can't be pregnant and Owen wants a kiddo desperately. _

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_so there are characters and pairing of my story. I have some ideas how to make their life messy so if you write my at least 4 reviews I will continue :) ._

_* I'm Addison fan so there will be a lots of Addison _

_* The story teller is dead so she is watching them from the Heaven, Afterlife whatever you want to call it. _

_HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE REEDING. PELASE WRITE A REVIEW_


	2. The Emerald Bar

Hey!

first of all THANKS YOU SO MUCH, you made my day. you made a sunny windy day more sunnier and less windier. (don't worry just a crazy talking:D)

I would love to apologize myself for all the mistakes because like you can see I'm not English and my English sucks so I'm sorry.

IF YOU WRITE ME A REVIEW I WILL LOVE YOU

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Every day after long days in the hospital full of operating, examining, saving lives and playing gods they end here in the Emerald Bar. The bar opposite the hospital. Nurses can always tell you the best stories about doctors. Doctors think they are the best, they have a scalpel, they have power in their hands. They are Gods or they want to be Gods. We, nurses are just a viewers of their surgical concerts. They don't care about us as much as we do about them. They think they know better. They know everything better. _

_For example Derek Shepherd you can operate with him for the 100th times and he doesn't even know your name. Or his wife Meredith, the same. Alex Karev remembers names but he will never tell you until you make something bad. He is creepy with his remembering names. Izzie Stevens likes to know her team, she likes to call her nurses by their names, she will tell you funny stories about her kids during the surgery. Addison Montgomery is a polite woman but she is too busy with remembering names, so she is nice and kind but doesn't even know who is she talking to. Mark Sloan doesn't care, he used to care until he married his young girl Lexi. _

_Back to the topic, Emerald Bar the lovely thing after the day. Emerald Bar is the place where you can hear all the gossips and now because nobody can see me I can tell you more and more juicy stuffs from their life. _

_"Mommy is coming" Lexi was like a hurricane _

_"i don't like mommies, in this one I'm with you Cristina, mommies like me, I'm cute, I'm sweet but Mark's mother hates me. She hates me....._

_"Lex, she doesn't hate you, nobody could." Meredith smiled bitterly _

_"Owen wants to adopt the baby, right now. You are still mad because of mommy?" Cristina asked annoyed. _

_"Oh Cris this is so sweet." Izzie hugged her friend._

_"Shut up, you mother of 4! I don't like changing nappy, singing stupid songs. I'm not like you Iz or you" she pointed to Lexi who was smiling at Cristina as well _

_"Have you heard it? Arizona and Callie adopted a boy. Shane is his name, isn't it cute?"_

_" I was thinking where are our girls " slightly drunk Meredith laughed. _

_After the talking about cute babies they turned to Mer ...._

_"Mer what's wrong? Derek?"_

_"He is not here, he is not with me. He is but he is not. The only thing what makes him happy is his little sneaky daughter. Then he is not blind. He and his surgeries. I wish I could do something."_

_"You should try, you should take him out. Somewhere just you too." and Izzie imagined how good does it sound. 4 kids, hard work, she and Alex haven't been just two of them for ages and she kind of missed it. _

_" I don't know ....."_

_in this moment the new doc came into the bar. _

_"Oh how sexy! " Meredith laughed and other girls laughed with her_

_they were married but they still can tell who is the hottest guy in the bar._

_"Is he single? "_

_"Meredith you are married!" _

_"True" _

_"Good morning, one whisky please"_

_"Sure"_

_I could see how Joe watched the man from ups to down, he is looking for who he is. Whisky? who drunks whisky? Some classy handsome guy but very mysterious._

_"Are you a newbie here?"_

_"Sorry?"_

_"I haven't seen you here, where are you from?"_

_"I'm from New York, lived in LA for 11 years."_

_"LA, sounds cool, what are you doing here?"_

_"LA is kind of boring place, moved here because of work"_

_"Yeah, are you a doc or just a random lawyer? "_

_I have no idea why Joe has asked everybody like that. Maybe because in this bar, mostly of people are doctors because of SGH or lawyers because of the Judgement which is near. _

_"A doctor. Pediatrics" _

_"You will find friend here soon ...." and he turned to Derek, Alex, Owen and Mark who were playing the darts. _

_"Cristina doesn't want to adopt a kid. I would love to have my own kids, but I can't or Cristina can't and I'm sad and sorry but I want to adopt and she doesn't. "_

_" I would love to have a kid with Meredith too. We would have a good kids. So beautiful and sweet...." _

_"yeah at least you have a kid with Addison, so you can feel like a father."_

_" No I can't. My daughter think it's a waste of time to be with me. I'm not the perfect parent as Addison does. I have always thought kids will love me more than Addison but here it is, my daughter hates me. "_

_"She doesn't hate you....." Mark tried to cheer up his friend. _

_"Really? Last time she was with me, she rather went to play with Colin and Sophie not with me...."_

_"Things will get better...." Mark told him_

_"Have you heard that Arizona and Callie adopted a baby boy? Shane. and guess who is going to be a godfather." Mark announced proudly. _

_"Meredith we are leaving"_

_"let me dance for a whileeeee" _

_"Mer come one you are drunk, we are leaving"_

_"Derek....... you are such an idiot" and she broke down in his arms _

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_so like? dislike? please tell me your opinion _

_thanks so much _


	3. Mothers club

Hey, hey!

I'm sorry for not uploading for 2 days? which is not that bad and I'm really lazy "uploader" so for me it's a good score but I wanted to upload this story more often. Since I have finished my PrP one.

Thanks jlamb13, j0k3 and Krista for your reviews. you are so nice that you wrote a review so now I feel like it wasn't a waste of time.

I'm sorry for mistakes, I wrote one instead of on, I write too fast and not very careful.

sorry, hope you understand.

please review, then I will write more and more :)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_The docs are fools, after the day of saving lives, they are able to drink._

_"Ads, hey my new neighbor!" Callie waved to her friend. _

_"Heyy!" she smiled back. _

_"Come here, get some drink." _

_Addison agreed, Melissa was on the school trip so she was alone in the house and it wasn't her cup of tea._

_Addison hugged Callie tightly. Finally they moved from the city borough is more peaceful and full of her friends or the friends of her friends. _

_"how are you? tell me everything" Addison asked excitedly _

_"well Arizona and Shane are out to visit her brother. So I'm here alone for 3 days. Everything is fine, Shane is a beautiful kid, he is 6 months old, so we haven't missed baby bubbling etc. Arizona saved his life and nobody wanted him so we adopted him. But I'm not sure if it wasn't too fast. you know Zi is ok with kids but I, I have no idea if I can be a good mum."_

_Callie looked little bit sad by this fact. _

_Motherhood, as a children we play that we are mommies and pretend that there is a daddy with us who takes care about his beautiful wife and little cute plastic kids. But boys don't want to play with us. So we take care. When we are older we want kids but we are not sure when is the right time. We risk or we wait, sometimes we wait too long. _

_When we are young, we don't agree with our parents. When we are older we do the same as they did. _

_"Call, why do you think that? you will be incredibly good mum"_

_"What if not? "_

_"Call, every new mum is afraid of being mother. it's a bit responsibility, you are going to be afraid of the every step he will do, you are going to take care of him when he is sick. but it's also a big fun, kids are funny. He will give you the sweetest kisses in the world, he will love you because you are who takes care of him. No matter that you are not his biological mum. Calllie you has to be afraid to be a good mum, you will do a tons of mistakes but you Callie Torres will be a perfect mommy."_

_"You are my best friend Addie, I'm so glad I have you"_

_"yes you do, you all do. I'm so glad you are here, close to me"_

_girls spend the night by giggling, talking about kids stuffs. Addison told Callie some good tricks which don't know doctors but only a good mothers. _

_Derek was watching Meredith when she slept. Her messy light brown, dark blonde hair on the pillow. Her little lips, small eyes and cute nose. He knows he loves her but how can he make it? can he? She is drunk every single night and he can't do anything about it. He rather run away to his surgeries as he did with Addison. Maybe he is just loosing his another wife. What is he doing? Another big mistake? _

_"I love you" he whispered into her ear. _

_Alex felt asleep after they came home. _

_"Alex?"_

_"Hmmm" _

_"Do you love me as much as you did when we were younger" _

_"Iz, I love you as much as I did before" he said from his sleeping_

_She didn't know if he said it just because she was annoying or because it is true. But she decided that they should make their life more excited. _

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_so what do you think? good? bad? _

_please review_

_thanks for reading! _


End file.
